The New Girl in Town
by iamme666
Summary: Kid meets a new girl that goes to his school and becomes quickly infatuated with her. Rated M for language and lemons. Now accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

For this story, I will have alternating POV's. Just so y'all don't get confused.

* * *

My Little Obsession

Prologue

Introduction

Lord Death

Death City, Nevada. This is where our story takes place. It is also where the DWMA Academy is. Where young and talented young minds come to learn and one day become brilliant reapers like myself!

I am Lord Shinigami... Or Lord Death. I am the founder of this wonderful academy. Oh! And the Grim Reaper as well. But, do not let that intimidate you! I love children! (Which is why I had to change my mask and voice as not to scare them!) But I love none as much as my little boy! Death the Kid... Or Kiddo, as I like to call him. He is my son, and the heir to my life's work. He's about 17 now... A very refined and mature boy for his age. Something that has impressed me is that he has the ability to weild two weapons! A meister can only hold one, but he seems to have disproved that. What worries me, however, is that he is greatly obsessed with symmetry and perfection. I give him the hardest of tasks, for only he has the ability to complete them. But he sometimes makes a mess of things because of his obsession.

I know you must be asking yourself why I am talking so much of my son... It is because this is sort of his story! Though, I can't go into detail. That would ruin the point of reading this, wouldn't it?!

So enjoy! And please, make sure you have plenty of snacks and beverages. And make sure you go to the bathroom BEFORE reading as not to lose your place and have to reread an entire chapter. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Death City

Death the Kid

"Ugh!" I sighed loudly. Liz and Patty had convinced my to come along on a trip to the mall. Not that I didn't like going just myself. But when I was with them, I had no choice but to watch them buy tons of girly clothes and hold their ginormous bags. Right now, we were in- Ugh... Forever 21.

"How does this one look?!" Liz asked, holding a silver dress that had one sleeve on the right side and the left was off the shoulder. The asymmetry made me shudder.

"It's asymmetrical and I hate it..." I admitted. It made Liz groan in frustration.

"Kid! How do you expect to get a girlfriend if all you do is whine and complain like a brat?!"

I scoffed. "I do not need a _girlfriend_... Unlike you, Patty, and the girls we hang out with as friends, all gilrs only take intrest in my looks and money. If that is all they want, they can have someone else. I have no time to be someone's 'sugar daddy'..."

"Well... What if a girl did like you for your annoying habits?!" Asked Patty who was dressing up a maniquin.

"Hmph... That is unlikely. All girls are the same." I got glares from both girls for that one. I had to correct myself quickly, so I didn't get my ass handed to me in the middle of the store. "I did not mean it that way. I simply meant that girls like that are hard to come by. Just as good men are. Am I mistaken.

They calmed and Liz nodded. "I guess. But hey, there has to be _one_ girl out there."

"I'd rather not discuss this. Can we go now?!" I asked impatiently as we paid. We then left the store and went our way to our house.

* * *

Sabrina Pendragon

I have been walking for _days. _And I still havn't gotten anything to eat. Finally, I found a city. Death City. I roamed around in the form of a orange fox. I still had small round glasses to help me see. My stomach was screaming for something to eat. Finally, I came across a fish stand.

"OH!" The large man running the stand saw me and became excited. "You must be a pretty girl like my sweet Blair!"

I did not know who this 'Blair' was... But it was a time for my stomach to do the thinking here. "Yes." I replied. "I will turn into a human right after I have a nice big fish."

The man got a huge halibut. My favorite! But just as he came to set it in front of me, a black cat with a witch's hat snatched it.

"HEY!" I growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?! That was my fish!"

The cat purred and took a big, slow bite into the fish. "Mmm." She purred. Making sure that I was being tortured. "I am the great Blair. And you're on my turf, sweetheart. And this is _my _fish."

I hungrily watched her eat. And to this she gave a grin. I growled and bared my teeth at her. NO WAY was I going to let this chick bully me! I had enough of being bullied! As soon as she finished, she turned into a human girl. She was a very curvy woman. And she wore clothes to make sure you noticed that. Though, she retained the ears and tail of her cat form.

"Let's see you, foxy." She beckoned.

I Allowed myself to shift. I had short and somewhat messy black hair. I was wearing a worn down grey sweater and brown pants. Both a bit baggy for a person of my size. And I still had my fluffy fox ears and bushy tail.

She giggled a bit. "Didn't think I was talking to a little kid..." She was at least a foot taller than me. She patted my head.

"I'm 17!" I blushed.

"That's still a bit young. shouldn't you have some parents?"

I froze. A couple of hot tears escaping my eyes and down my cheeks. The cat's face went into worry.

"Hey." She said. "You okay?"

"I..." Was all I could let out before all my energy drained out of me and I collapsed.

* * *

Blair

I caught the kid before she hit the ground. Man, did I feel like a jerk. I should've figured by how torn up her clothes were that she was homeless. I couldn't leave her there. So I carried her to the appartment that I usually shared with Maka and Soul. As I came through the door, they were on the couch. Maka studying and Soul watching tv. But stopped to see the girl in my arms.

"Oh my- Is she hurt?!" Maka asked in panic.

"She's exaughsted." I began. "From the looks of it, she hasn't eaten or slept for days. I thought I could bring her here."

"Great." Soul said sarcastically. "It's bad enough with you around here. The last thing we need is another sexy furry running around the house."

"Soul!" Maka scolded, making the white haired boy flench a bit. "Go heat up some soup for her while Blair and I get her into bed."

He grumbled and went into the kitchen while we took the girl into my room. We set her on my big bed and tucked her into the blankets.

"Do you know anything about her?" Maka asked me.

"Not really. But I can tell she's like me." I began. "She has shape- shift abilities. But doesn't have the power of a witch."

"I see." She analized.

"FUCK!" We heard Soul yell, followed by a splash of water.

Maka sighed. "Guess he needs help." She went off and left me alone with the kid.

She looked really young. Kind of an innocent face. I wonder why she wouldn't have parents. I sat beside her and watched her, waiting for her to awaken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mama Blair

Sabrina Pendragon

I woke up and did not reconize where I was. I started to panic when a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I looked up to see the cat woman who I met in the market.

"Calm down, Fluffy." She smiled.

I was confused as to why she was being so friendly. But I quickly dropped the thought when I smelled food.

Blair giggled. "Here." She said, setting a bowl of soup in front of me. "My friends made you some chicken noodle soup. It should give you back some energy.

I took the spoon and dove right in. Not bothering to remember my manners when eating. I was just so hungry! I finished. Completely cleaning the bowl.

"Th-thank you..." I said to the smiling cat. Despite earilier events, she seemed rather nice. If she wasn't, she might've left me on the street. "Is there a way I can repay you?" I asked her.

"Well..." She began. "You can tell me about yourself. Start with your name."

"Sabrina. Sabrina Pendragon." I answered.

"Ah... Well Sabrina. You don't have to answer. But why are you homeless? Where are your parents?" She asked. That struck a nerve. And I bagan to feel myself cry.

"They're... Dead." I forced it out. It hurt. She looked at me, searching for more information. "When I was a baby, they were murdered. I was found by an old man who cared for me. Though, he died when I was around five. And since then, I've been alone."

I felt her hug me, and without thinking, I hugged back. She pulled away, wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh! When was the last time you had a bath?!"

* * *

Blair

I drew a bath with vanilla scented bubbles. Just the way I liked! Though, I already had my bath. This was for Sabrina. She stepped in, blushing and being shy. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mere..." I said. I started removing her shirt. And she got even redder. "Aw, stop you! You ain't got nothin' I havn't seen before."

After stripping her down, I set her in the bath.

"Now." I started. "I'm gonna get you nice and clean." And with that, I scrubbed her shoulders and face, cleaning off all the dirt. I used all the best soups and shampoos. After I was done, she was glowing!

I combed out her hair. Moving the bangs that covered her eyes, I grinned.

"You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen!" I complimented.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered.

I had to cut the bangs. Those eyes had to be seen! Now she looked like a girl.

After I combed her tail and dried her hair and fluffy ears, I gave her a night gown that Maka let me borrow.

"So... I guess I'll go sleep on the couch." She started for the living room, when I stopped her.

"Oh, no, no... You're sleeping with me!" I pulled her on my bed before she could protest and tucked her in beside me. "Now get some sleep."

"Blair... Why are you being nice? You're acting like a mom right now."

I smiled. 'Mom' huh? I pulled her as close as she could get.

"Well, in that case. You can call me, Mama Blair!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

To the Mall!

Sabrina Pendragon

We woke up bright and early. The sun had a dumb smile on his face, as normal. Blair dragged me to the mall.

"Mama Blair." She had me address her. "Why are we here?"

"I can't have you wearing those rags! You need some new clothes, hon. And with Soul's credit card, there's nothing we can't buy! But what would you like?"

I looked around and a store caught my eye. The Hot Topic. Blair picked up on this and on we went. I looked around, picked out some t-shirts, but what really caught my eye, was a lacy black and white dress with a short skirt and a corset like top.

"That one, eh?" Blair giggled. She bought it and held my hand. "To the bathroom!"

* * *

Death the Kid

Ugh... Another day at the mall with the Thomson sisters. How boring! Luckly, I snuck away while they were oggling some boy at the counter. I actually had some time for myself, until-

"KIIIIIIID!" I heard them shout. I ran quickly and bumped into someone. I was about to yell and tell them off, but I was dumbfounded. For in front of me was a girl... The most_ beautiful _girl I've ever seen.

"S-sorry!" She apologized. She was a pale skinned girl. and had short black hair. Her eyes were ocean blue. She had the ears and tail of a fox. She was wearing a black and white dress that showed all I needed to see... Whe had a very curvy figure.

The way we had fallen back, I had a good veiw of what was inside her skirt. A tiny black pair of panties that I immidiately wanted to rip off... Wait! Where did that come from?!

"Ex-excuse me, sir... But I-"

"What is your name?" I interupted.

She blushed. "S-Sabrina Pendragon."

"Kid..." I replied as I helpped her up. Her hand was so soft. Oh, how I wanted her to- No! What is with these thoughts?! Never have I had such perverted thoughts! Especially of a stranger!

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I answered. "I'm fine! I just... I was a bit suprised is all."

She giggled and my heart just about stopped. I was confused about what was going on.

"I must go." I told her. And left as quick as I could. I needed to see someone. The only person that I can feel comfortable talking about this to. My Father!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The talk

Lord Death

I was relaxing in my office. Just another peaceful day. At least, until my son practically broke down the door.

"Well, hello Kiddo! How's my boy?!"

"Bad." My son replied.

"Oh." I invited him to sit with me. and I made him some tea. "What is wrong, my son?"

He took a breath and looked very distant. "Father. Is it normal for a Shinigami to have lustrious tendencies?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, son... For any boy your age, it is normal to feel attracted to women. I'm sure you've learned this, no?"

"I have." He said.

"But as a Shinigami, your senses are high. You can feel things ten times better than a normal human can. Which means your hormone and testosterone levels are through the roof!"

"Did this happen to you when you were my age?"

"Oh, son! I was as bad as Spirit when I hit that phase! Though, being as mature as you are, I'd expect you to have a bit of control."

He nodded. "How will this affect my behavior?"

"Well Kiddo, whatever girl has your attention, will have it all right! And when you're around her, your want for sex will drive you crazy! You're going to have the urge to pounce her and take her. But as I said, you have to have control."

He gave another nod and began to blush. Whoever was on his mind must be real special.

_"Hehe... I can't wait for grandchildren!" _I thought to myself.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" I asked my flustered son.

"Her name is Sabrina Pendragon."

_"Sabrina Shinigami. I like the sound of that." _But then a thought came over me.

"Oh! Well, lucky you!"

"What?!" Kid questioned.

I smiled. "She's in your class!"

* * *

Blair

After _hours _of shopping, I managed to get my new little girl a wardrobe. She seemed to like the gothic style, which I found interesting. As we were settling for bed, she seemed to be troubled. I sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong, fluffy? Tell Mama Blair all about it."

Sabrina sighed. "What do you know about boys?"

Now _that _is a topic I know! I smiled brightly. "Well, first off; Boys your age are little horn dogs!"

"Really?!"

"Oh, yeah! Here, I'll show you!" I put on a vert tight white collared shirt and then pulled her into the living room where Soul was zoned out watching a basketball game on tv with a sprite in hand.

"Watch and learn." I said.

I then sat next to him and in the most sing-song voice I could talk in. I greeted him. "Hi Soul."

"Huh..." He grunted.

If there's one thing I knew about Soul, he was about as close as you could get to a cave man.

I leaned close to him so my breasts were pushed into his arm, which caught a bit of his attention.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked seductively.

"S-sure.." He handed me his drink with a shakey hand. I had him where I wanted him.

I tilted my head back to drink, letting some poor down my nech and onto the exposed top of my breasts. I felt his gaze on me and I finished.

"Mmm..." I sighed. "I seem to have made a mess... Would you mind helpping, Soul?" I shook my wet breasts at him.

"O-Okay!" He stuttered.

He grabbed a small wash cloth and wipped my chest clean. He was bright red. I then hugged him close to my breasts.

"OH, SOUL! THANK YOU!"

Blood shot out of his nose and he passed out. I let him go, and he fell dead on the floor.

I returned to Sabrina and she was laughing as hard as anyone could ever laugh.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled.

"Yup!" I told her. I pointed to her chest. "With _those, _you can have whatever you want!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Manic Monday

Sabrina Pendragon

It was my first day at school. And this school was HUGE! I don't know how I could possibly get to my class without getting hopelessly lost! I felt a gentle and on my shoulder. I squeaked and turned around to see Kid.

"Erm, sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, Ms. Pendragon." He said politely.

I smiled. "It's alright, Kid. I was just trying to figure out how to get to class."

"Well, you and I are in the same class. May I esscort you, m'lady?" He asked, holding out a gentleman's arm.

I Blushed and took it. He was being so nice! I wonder why. I mean, from the looks of him and the way he carries himself, he must be of high class. And he was very handsome and kind. Why was he talking to a girl like me? It was so strange.

He walked me to a classroom filled with students. Including Soul and Maka, who were nice enough to enroll me here. Then a big blue gorilla approached me!

"Eek!" I squealed and hugged kid for dear life.

"Hello, Sid," Kid chuckled.

"Who's the frightened fox girl?" He asked.

I managed to choke out. "S-sabrina Pendr-dragon, sir..."

"Do not worry, Sabrina. Sid is our teacher." Kid stated as he and I sat beside eachother.

I felt relaxed now that I was settled in, and sure my teacher wasn't going to eat me. I pulled out my note book and began taking notes.

* * *

Death the Kid

Oh, god! This is unbearable! I cannot pay attention to the lesson for shit! Everytime I go to write something down, I end up looking at how high Sabrina's skirt is up her thigh. I had this urge to slide my hand inside. It was almost impossible to resist! This is not like me at all!

I felt terrible, honestly. She seems so sweet and shy. So innocent and kind. And here I am, having these perverse thoughts about her! I am a filthy peice of perverted trash and I do not deserve to live anymore!

My train of thought stopped when I heard my pencil snap. She looked to me in concern.

"Kid, is everything all right? You seem upset about something."

"No..." I sighed. "I just... Wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" She blushed.

I smiled a bit. "Have you seen the town? Learned your way around, I mean?"

"No." She answered. "Blair took me to the mall. That's about all I've seen so far. But I have not really taken time to explore around Death City."

Now was my chance! "Well, if you wouldn't mind. I could show you around after school. There's a couple of places that are nice to enjoy. I myself like the coffe house and the park is a nice and peaceful place as well. I'm sure you'd like it."

She smiled ever so sweetly. My heart melted.

"I'd love that, Kid."

I couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

Sabrina Pendragon

As soon as school ended, Kid took my arm as he did before. It was a very nice day. There were bairly any clouds in the sky, the sun was smiling and laughing, and the people in town were all happy. Including Kid and I. I was so excited to see his favorite places he talked about.

First we went to 'Deathbuck's Coffee'. He bought us each a mocha frapichino. It was very chocolatey and sweet. I very much enjoyed sweets. When I told Kid this, he ended up buying me some cheesecake with strawberries on it.

"You know, Kid. I don't want you spending so much money on me." I said, blushing.

"Nonsense, my dear Sabrina. I have more than enough money to spend. I'd buy you the whole shop if you wanted me to." He smiled.

He was so sweet! Why?! I had only met him yesterday, and he's already offered to buy me a coffee shop.

"At least have a bite." I offered him a bite on my fork.

Kid opened his mouth and took the bite slowly.

"Mmm..." He purred as he slowly slid off my fork. "It's very delicious."

My cheeks turned a warm red. Kid had to be the sexiest boy I've ever known. Then again, I didn't know too many boys. But being around him felt so weird. I felt comfortable, but at the same time I was nervous. He was so polite and generous. He was kind and respectful. Like a prince in a fairy tale.

"Want to head down to the park?" Asked Kid as I finished my snack.

I nodded and he again took my arm. We then proceded to the park.

The sun had started to set and it made everything look so lovely. There were many trees, lots of green grass, and plenty of beautiful flowers. And there was hardly anyone there, so it was easy to enjoy the setting. We walked along the path that went up a huge hill. When we approached the top, we were releived to find a bench that we could rest on and watch the sun set.

* * *

Kid

We sat side by side watching the sun set. What I loved was how symmetrical it was! The clouds were even symmetrical! And with Sabrina sitting close, everything was perfect! Without thinking, I had reached over and rested my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and blushed a bit, but seemed alright with it. She scooted a bit closer and rested her head on my shoulder.

My heart began thumping and I broke into a small sweat. Was I nervous? Certainly not! I was resisting the urge to take her on the park bench. I calmed myself down and the sun went down. The moon then shone above us. Breaking the beautiful symmetry.

"Let's get you home." I said, gently standing Sabrina up.

"Okay." She smiled and we started walking.

We walked through the city. The lights were quite nice tonight. And the moon smiled upon us. I always did find that creepy.

I finally got her home, in front of Maka and Soul's appartment. I could tell they were home because there was the noise of the blaring tv inside. Sabrina turned to me, melting my heart with another smile.

"I had a great time today, Kid. It was really fun." She said.

"Indeed." I felt my cheeks flush a bit.

We stared at one another for a few moments. I started leaning towords her, and she followed my action. My breathing became a bit heavy as our noses touched. I could taste her sweet breath. Only a little more-

"SABRINA!"

Blair threw open the door and hugged Sabrina. Just before I had the chance to kiss her!

"Hi, Mama Blair." Sabrina smiled. She hugged the cat back.

Blair gave me a grin that gave me the 'U mad bro?' feel to it. I growled a bit.

"Goodnight, Sabrina." I said before walking away.

Aw, well... I guess tonight was just not my night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Being a Pervert...

Kid

_There she was, spread on my bed. Only wearing a pear colored nightie and matching underwear. My little Sabrina wanted me. I knew because I could sense her heat. And I felt no different. _

_"Kid." She moaned my name. Driving me wild._

_I took no time, I claimed her lips for myself. She tasted of mint and strawberries. I couldn't get enough of it. I felt her soft hand go down my pants and into my boxers._

_"S-Sabrina!" I moaned as she began to pump me. _

_Oh, Lord! The sensation was incredible! I thrusted into her hand to make the pleasure greater. She pulled my bottoms down and straddled me, easing herself into me and riding me. Oh, god was she tight! I met her thrusts, ensuring that I went as deep as nature allowed possible._

_I felt her cum on me, the heat driving me to the brink of madness! I quickly laid her on the bed and pounded into her with no mercy. It seemed like hours before I finally reached my peak and-_

"KIIIIIIID!"

I sat up quickly to see Liz.

"Get up you lazy bum! We'll be late for school!" She turned and left.

My pants were feeling uncomfortably tight. I looked down to see that I was hard as a rock. It _huuurt!_ So I went to my bathroom to erm... 'Get rid of it'. It's embarassing, but what else could I do?! The girl was driving me mad!

I was in the shower, thinking hard about this.

_"I must have her." _I thought. _"She will be mine! And mine alone!"_

I was determined to get my girl. I hopped out and dressed in my usual formal clothing. Then joined my two pistols out the door.

"So where were you yesterday, Kid?" Asked Patty.

Liz laughed. "He was out flirting with the new girl."

Patty's eyes glistened. "Oh! Have you guys fucked yet?!"

"Wha- CERTAINLY NOT!" I sputtered loudly.

"But you want to!" She sang.

"SHE WANTS THE D!" They both yelled out.

"Seriously, girls. Must you always embarass me in puplic?" I asked, irretated by their teasing.

Though, I couldn't be too mad at them. It was true! I really did want to get in bed with this girl. Isn't that normal for a guy my age? After all, Sabrina is a very sweet girl, and attractive as well. What guy _wouldn't _want her.

And further more, I- Wait!

"Who is that man?!" I asked gesturing towords an older man talking to my Sabrina.

He was tall with long silver hair. His eyes were the color of shining gold and he wore very old style victorian formal clothing that was pure white.

He bent down with Sabrina's hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. I saw red at that point. How_ dare _he?! Kissing the hand of _my _Sabrina! _MY SABRINA! _I was going to have something to say about it!

I stormed up and pulled her to me. I tried to be as gentle as I could.

"Hello dear." I tried calmly. "Who is this?"

"I am Mistress Sabrina's weapon." He had a Spanish accent and his voice was like a sultry purr. "My name is Merrick. And you, young boy?"

I gritted my teeth, still trying to remain calm. "Death the Kid. I'm Sabrina's _boyfriend._" I said, pulling my girl close.

* * *

Sabrina Pendragon

My heart almost leaped from my chest! _Boyfriend_?! I've never had a real boyfriend before! Why was Kid acting so weird? From then and Even after school ended, He had kept me close. And Especially when Merrick was around, he'd hold me tight. It was really weird.

"Kid." I said as he walked me home.

"Yes, love?"

My heart pounded again.

"Do you really like me?"

He stopped and looked at me coldy, holding me close to him and rubbing my cheek which became instantly hot to his touch.

"Sabrina, my darling. You are the only girl for me. I want no one else. As for you. You are mine. Only I can keep you. Understood?"

He hugged me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I shuddered and hugged my arms around his waist.

"I understand, Kid." I answered.

We pulled away for a moment to stare at one another. His yellow Shinigami eyes were glued to my plain blue ones. We statred leaning towords eachother. Hoping for a kiss.

"Excuse me, Seniorita..." Merrick's voice called, causing Kid and I to part from our affection. "We must begin training now. You must learn to use the weapon before we try matching our soul wavelenths."

I Nodded. "Guess I'll see you later, Kid."

"Alright, Sabrina." He said before leaving.

That was the second time we've been interrupted. I felt terrible, but I had to learn this weapon stuff if I was going to get anywhere at this school. According to the rules that Maka and Soul informed me, it's that each student plays one of two jobs in their line of work. One student is the weapon. This student can change their form into specific weapons and consume the souls of Kishin. (Kishin are these creepy monster things that collect human souls.) The other job, (My job.) is being the meister. Meisters match the soul wavelengths of thier weapon partners in order to weild them and collect souls. Also, if they collect 99 Kishin souls, and 1 witch soul, the weapon becomes a death weapon and they both become official reapers.

I honestly think it'd be cool to be a reaper, but I'm not like anyone else. I'm a fox with the shifting ability. And the rest of the kids seem to be normal. (Physically...) I mean, how many reapers do you see running around with fluffy ears and a bushy tail?

Anyway, Merrick and I had reached our destination. We were in a feild of short grass. It was very spacious. Perfect for training.

"I'm going to go change behind those bushes there." I informed Merrick.

He nodded as he was setting up a couple of training mats. I went behind the brush that provided some privacy and started to undress.

* * *

Kid

Boy, did I pick a spot to watch Sabrina! My initial plan was to observe her and that peacock from a safe distance in this tree. Unfortunetley, (I really mean fortunetely!) I found myself on the tree branch directly above her changing spot! I just couldn't help watching!

She removed her shirt and had a lacy black bra that almost_ bairly _held her lucious breasts. She had a flat stomach. Not too skinny and not too fat, it was perfect. She then slid off her jeans, and for the love of Death! She was wearing a _thong_! A tiny black thong! That, mixed in with her creamy white skin was enough to make my blood rush to where I really didn't need it to. I bit my lip to hold in a groan. Then I heard a snap.

The branch gave to my weight and down I went. As I landed, I felt something soft beneath me.

"KID?!" I heard a sweet and Shy voice squeak.

Sabrina was pinned beneath me. The position was wrong, but felt so right! I felt a bit of bloos ooze out my nose.

"S-Sa-..."

Damn! I couldn't muster up an explination or even an apology!

"_Say something, you imbicile!" _I Thought.

I suddenly felt something soft in my hand. I squeezed a time or two before looking down.

"_OH SHIT!" _I thought.

My hand was cupped on her right breast. Not only that, but her bra had been in the process of being removed when I fell upon her. So my hand was cupped on her_ naked_ right breast!

Thinking with the wrong head, I gave her another squeeze.

"K-Kid!" She moaned.

Her cheeks were a bright red. I wasn't too sure if she was actually enjoying this, or if she was just too embarassed to kill me. Regardless, I quickly got up to my feet.

I began speaking quickly, like an anouncer at an auction would. "Sabrina, I am terribly sorry! I am a worthless perverted shit who deserves to die, and I promise that my intentions were not to do this. But I have failed and for that I am a disgrace as a Shinigami and I don't deserve to be on this planet with you. So, now I am going to leave and forget the image of your perfect almost naked body under mine and throw myself in a ditch."

And without a single word more, I left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Unexpected visit at the Gallow's Mannor

Sabrina Pendragon

I just didn't know what to make of it. The whole weekend, I didn't see Kid. I was getting worried. After what happened Friday, I wanted to talk to him. I honestly wasn't mad. I just wanted to tell him that it was okay. I then saw his two pistol girls on a walk around town.

"Liz! Patti!" I called.

"Hey, look sis! It's the fluffy puppy!" Said Patti excitedly.

"She's a fox, Patti." Liz corrected.

"Hi Puppy!" Patti greeted me.

Honestly, that chick is crazy.

"Liz, Patti... I need to know-"

"What happened to Kid?" Liz asked.

"He got real upset and he said that he won't leave the house, 'cause he's garbage! All because he saw you NAKED!" Patti laughed hysterically.

I blushed. "It didn't happen that way! Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." Liz answered. "We were on our way home anyway."

I followed them to a HUGE mansion. At least, I thought it was huge.

"Welcome to the Gallows Mannor... Home of the Shinigami, plus me and my sister." Liz called out.

"Wow... It's so... Big." I said.

Patti snickered. "Is that what you told Kid?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY!" I yelled in embarassment.

They both laughed at me and continued showing me into the mannor.

"Kid's in his room!" Patti informed.

"Upstairs and furthest to the right is the master bedroom. That's Kid's room." Liz pointed up the stairs.

As I walked up the flight of stairs, I took the time to admire how beautiful and elegant the house was. It was also very neat and organized. No doubt that this was Kid's doing. Everything was alignned to be straight and symmetrical. Even the paintings were perfectly straight. Everything in this house was so perfect!

_"Just like Kid" _I thought with a blush.

I arrived at two doors that had the Shinigami skull on them. The door lead to Kid's room. I gave a gentle knock.

"Kid?" I called.

No answer.

I then proceded to open the door. I opened it slowly and carefully. The room did not suprise me. It was neat and symmetrical at almost every angle. I really saw his obsession kind of cute. Though, it did worry me to. He must get stressed with all that tidying up and straightening things out. I'll bet he'd appreciate some help.

I smiled to myself. Thinking of myself running around here doing house work. Cooking and cleaning, something a wife does.

Now I began to blush.

"_How did the word 'wife' get in my mind?_" Thought I.

Mabye this 'Being with Kid' thing was putting too much on my mind. I mean, I've liked guys before, but I never have actually _been _with one.

I stepped slowly, trying not to make any movement that would cause noise. Then I heard a groan. I jumpped and caused myself to lose balance and fall.

"H-hello?" I heard Kid grumble.

He sat up in his bed. He looked terrible.

"Kid!" I exclaimed, rushing toword him. "Are you alright?! Let me see!" I put a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever!"

"Because I make myself sick..." He whined. "I'm a terrible person and I hope that I get a bad flu and die! Then you will never have to see my gross perverted face again."

I wanted to cry. How could he not see that I wasn't mad?! He just saw me almost naked! Isn't that something a couple does?! See eachother naked?!

"Kid..." I hugged him. "Please stop saying those things. I am not mad. I forgive you. I know you'd never hurt me like that."

I felt his arms come around me. I was happy to calm him down.

"Let me get you some soup. It'll make you feel better." I smiled.

I kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

Kid

I felt so damn useless! My dear Sabrina, taking care of me like some maid! I might as well have gotten her a uniform! I blushed at that thought. Sabrina running around in a skimpy maid outfit. Calling me "Master". Doing as I please-

Gah! Those perverted thoughts again! Mabye I really am sick!

_"Or mabye your thoughts are completely natural..."_

A dark voice spoke to me. But I was in my room alone.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

_"I am your inner Shinigami instinct. We have not spoke before, but that is only because you are still young."_

"Shinigami instinct? What the hell does that mean?!"

_"I am a part of you. Your dark thoughts. Such as the need to kill or Lust. All the thoughts that are hidden because they are considered dark or evil."_

"Then I want nothing to do with them!" I yelled.

_"They are not evil. They are normal emotions. Even humans have them. It's just more powerful for a Shinigami. In a way, I'm sort of your concience."_

"What do you want then?!"

_"Simple. You are supressing feelings of want for this girl and you need to release them."_

I cringed at the thought. "I couldn't do that to her!"

_"It'll only hurt more for her if you wait. If you wait, you'll be more frustraited and hurt her physically. Besides... Hehe... She wants it."_

"How would you know?!"

_"Oh, please. Don't you sense the heat between you two?! It doesn't take a proffesional to figure out that she's hot for you. And I also know the little girl's sweet weakness."_

"Weakness?"

He chuckled.

_"Your little pet is a machocist."_

"You Lie!" I accused.

_"Fine. Try it and find out. You'll thank me later."_

He laughed and the laughter faded off. I sat there, dumbfounded by what I heard. The offer was a tempting one. THough, what if my "Instinct" was wrong? I could risk losing her forever! I was in a spot. I didn't like it one bit. Could I risk losing my sweet Sabrina?! Or could I finally express my feeling to her and be right?

Oh how the torture hurt!

* * *

Author note; Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait! I moved. So, That's why I wrote a crappy chapter. -.-... Also a side note: REVIEW! I would be a bit more motivated if I got some frickin' reveiws! Also, I'm excepting OC's now! So if you have an awesome OC that you would like in my story, send a review and/or a PM and I will do the rest! So give me some good characters and I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
